When A Door Opens
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: This is it, Logan, Mike thought as they stared at each other for several long seconds. Kiss her. He swallowed, then stepped forward and took Carolyn into his arms.
1. Just A Fling?

Okay, here's the fluffy, smut one I promised ya'll! Now, please bear with me, because not only is it my second full length fic about Mike and Carolyn, it's also the first really smutty one I've done with them. This is also a post ep for To The Bone. Hope everyone likes it!

Disclaimer: Is Alex molesting Bobby in the interrogation room? Is Carolyn having her way with Mike in the janitor's closet? Then it's safe to say that they're not mine!

This first chapter is for Confused and Infinity Star, for all their help with the story and picking out the name of it. Thanks girls!

He stood in front of her apartment door, buzzed enough to know he didn't want to go home alone, yet clear headed enough to know that he wanted this. So before he could back out, he reached one hand out and gently tapped on her door, then waited patiently for her to open it. Several minutes passed, and he was about to knock again when he heard shuffling sounds, then the click of the tumblers.

The door opened, and Mike's jaw fell as he took in the sight of his partner, dressed in sweatpants and a tank top, and looking deliciously rumpled. "What d'ya want, Mike?" she yawned, and it dawned on him that she had probably been sleeping. He didn't answer, and she placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head, looking her partner up and down. Without another word, she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind them.

_This is it, Logan_, Mike thought as they stared at each other for several long seconds. _Kiss her_. He swallowed, then stepped forward and took Carolyn into his arms.

"Mike! What are you-" Before she could get the rest of the question out, his lips were on hers, and she felt as though her entire body had been lit on fire. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she parted her lips slightly, allowing Mike to test his way. The kiss deepened, and Mike's arms slipped around her waist, drawing her to his chest.

He gently pushed her backwards, until she was against the wall. Their eyes met, and he whispered, "Trust me?" She nodded, and he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off of the floor. Her legs went around his waist, and his lips began to assault her neck.

"Mm, don't stop, Mike," she moaned, her hands deftly unbuttoning his shirt as quickly as they could. He grinned and kissed her collarbone as he eased the strap of her tank top off of her shoulder. She shivered as one of his hands wandered down to the hem of her shirt, and he looked at her, his eyes seeking permission that she gladly gave with an encouraging nod.

With a trembling hand, he slowly pulled her shirt up, laying soft kisses on her belly as he did. Loving the attention he was lavishing on her, but becoming frustrated, Carolyn pulled her shirt off over her head, then grabbed Mike's face and pulled him to her again. He chuckled throatily at her take charge attitude, wondering how he had never seen it before.

She shoved his shirt off of his shoulders, then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, emitting a small purr of pleasure as his fingernails skittered across her back. "Bedroom?" she whispered, and he nodded and eased her down to the floor. She grinned and disappeared into her bedroom, leaving her sweatpants and panties in a pool on the floor.

He waited a few seconds before following her, his heart racing and his hands shaking. This was it. This was what he had been waiting for for far too long. Tonight, he was going to show Carolyn just how much she meant to him, and more.

In the dark bedroom, he saw the outline of his partner's body stretched out on the bed, and he grinned again and raised himself up onto the foot of the bed. She paused before motioning for him to join her, which he did gladly. They paused before he took her into his arms again, kissing her tenderly as his rough, calloused hands skimmed her soft and silky skin.

She sank back down into the pillows, taking Mike with her, so that he was supporting himself by his arms and hovering over her. One arm went around his neck, while the other reached down and pulled his trousers and boxers off of his hips, leaving him exposed and vulnerable. She cooed her approval, and Mike gasped a little in surprise when she wrapped her legs around his back and flipped him over, so that he was on his back and she was straddling his waist.

She bowed her head a little, her thick, curly hair forming a curtain between them. With a somewhat shy hand, Mike reached out and gently brushed her hair away, then put his hand on the back of her neck and sat up, kissing her tenderly. She sank into the kiss, her eyes fluttering as she slowly sank down on him, eliciting groans from the both of them.

"Jesus, Carolyn!" Mike hissed, and she smiled as he grabbed her hips, his long fingers curling around her soft skin. She began to move up and down, but as she did, her fingers explored his body. She touched every scar, every so called "imperfection" that marked his skin. She leaned over and kissed every mark with such a tenderness that tears stung Mike's eyes.

He reached over and cupped her chin in his hand, and their eyes met. And for a moment, every single clichИ that Carolyn had ever heard, read or seen seemed to happen, and she had to swallow a laugh. He saw her grin, and he grinned too as she moved again, her actions picking up in speed as sweat beaded on both of their foreheads.

It was her turn to be surprised when he flipped her onto her back and kissed her neck, down to the valley between her breasts. She sighed and closed her eyes, running her fingers through his hair as he moved faster and faster into her, over and over again.

"Don't even think about falling asleep on me, darlin'," he said huskily, and she cracked one eye open and laughed, moving her hands from his hair to his back. As she laughed, the waves of her first orgasm washed over her, and she screamed out her partner, and now lover's, name.

"Mike!"

He grinned as she let loose a string of expletives while she rode the wave of pleasure, and he prided himself on sending her into ecstasy so quickly and so easily.

As she gasped and slowly came back down, he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her swollen lips as he continued to move inside of her. She tightened her legs around his back and urged him on gently with the heels of her feet, loving the fact that he was making love to her like she had wanted for so many years. In all reality, she had dreamed of this night for as long as she could remember, ever since she had met Mike. But now that it was here, now that it was happening, she almost couldn't believe it.

But his gentle love bites on her neck brought her back to reality, and she tightened her hold on him as her second orgasm took her in its throes.

He could feel her shudder around him, but he continued to hold on to his control, not wanting to end the contact right away. But when she screamed his name again and bit his shoulder, he lost any shred of control that he had and began to pound into her, barely aware of her shouting his name and raking her fingernails down his back.

His entire body tightened as his own orgasm washed over him, and he vaguely felt her pull him down into her arms and pull his head down to rest on her breast. He felt her pull a blanket over them, and he felt her wrap her arms around his waist and kiss the top of his head as he melted in her arms.

The last thing he was aware of before he drifted into oblivion was her whispering into his ear, and the sensation of her threading her fingers through his hair. Then he gave into the soothing darkness as he laid in Carolyn's arms.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Sun was filtering into the room as Carolyn slowly awoke, her body sore and her mind clouded. As she looked around the room, she felt something move beside her, and she turned her head to see her partner sleeping soundly beside her, his arm draped over her waist and a content smile on his face.

As the memories of the previous night returned, she groaned and closed her eyes, then reopened them. She was still in her apartment, in her room, and in her bed. With Mike sleeping beside her.

_Oh God, I've screwed everything up_, she thought as she slowly moved out from under Mike's arm and climbed out of the bed. He stirred a little, but remained sleeping, and she grabbed a change of clothes and walked out of the bedroom.

"What the hell have I done?" she questioned herself as she shoved her feet into her shoes and grabbed her keys.

_Oh that's right,_ her unconscious berated her. _You just threw away a great partnership and friendship for a one night stand. Brilliant move, Barek._

She didn't know where she was going as she walked out of her apartment and climbed into her car, her mind whirling as she sped out of the parking lot, gravel flying as the wheels turned viciously.

She took twists and turns until she came to a familiar building, and she pulled into the parking lot, sitting there for a minute before she decided to get out. Her hands trembled as she walked into the building and up to the door, and she paused before softly knocking on the door. The door opened a few minutes later, and Carolyn smiled guiltily.

"Hey."

TBC...

A/N: I also need to say that this was partly inspired by a few scenes from the adorable movie Look Who's Talking, which I just bought. Now, please review, bunnies!


	2. Oh, Baby!

Yay, I'm so glad that the MC peeps are enjoying and approving this story! Thanks for everyone's reviews, and I hope to get more for this chapter! Here ya go!

Disclaimer: Hey, if they were mine, the real reason that Caro disappeared would be because her and Mike got married last season, and she's at home raising their son Mike Jr. But alas, that's not true... (grumbles under breath) Stupid Dick Wolf...

This chapter is dedicated to Confused and Podie1 for their sweet reviews. Thanks, girls!

"So, you and Mike, huh?" Alex asked, handing Carolyn a cup of hot chocolate before sitting down beside her on the couch. She took a sip of the scalding beverage, then looked expectantly at her friend.

Carolyn sighed, then nodded and sank down into the couch, her hands clasping the hot mug as she relished it's heat.

Alex glanced in the direction of her bedroom, then turned to face Carolyn. "How long?"

"Just last night. God, Alex, what have I done?" Carolyn moaned, her head falling back against the back of the couch.

Alex reached over and squeezed Carolyn's shoulder. "Car, it's not the end of the world."

Carolyn scoffed.

"It's not!"

"Well, it sure isn't like with you and your partner. You two were practically made for each other!" Carolyn exclaimed.

"Not true," Alex corrected slowly. "It took us over six years to go out on a date, and even after that, we've had more than our share of ups and downs. But at the end of the day, when he looks at me..." She sighed. "It just makes it all worthwhile. And besides, who's to say that you and Mike can't have the same thing? It doesn't always have to be about sex, you know?"

"But this is Mike Logan we're talking about! It's not like he's the traditional, two kids and a cocker spaniel kind of guy."

"Maybe not. But since when has anything about you two been normal?" Alex teased.

Carolyn sighed and set her coffee cup down, then rubbed her temples. "I'm just... I'm just so afraid that I've screwed up the best partnership and friendship I've ever had, you know? I mean, once I came back from my assignment, Mike was so happy. And now... and now we've slept together. How are things ever going to be the same?" A tear rolled down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away.

Alex thought for a minute. "You're right," she finally said, and Carolyn looked at her with confusion in her eyes. "Things are never going to be the same again. They'll be much better."

But Carolyn was not as confident.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

"Is this really the right thing to do?" Bobby questioned Alex as they stood side by side in the kitchen, washing the dirty dishes from dinner.

Alex sighed and bumped her hip against Bobby's as she rinsed a plate. "It's what she wants. She needs a little time and somewhere neutral to figure things out. And I can't say that I blame her. When we first slept together, I wanted to run."

Bobby's eyebrows quirked, and he asked, "Why didn't you?"

She shrugged. "I did... and I got about a block away before I realized that this was what I wanted. Carolyn... I know she loves Mike, and he loves her. But you can't convince someone of that. She has to figure it out for herself, not have it shoved down her throat. That will only make her run faster."

Bobby nodded and dried the last plate, then turned and kissed gently, smiling when her eyes closed and her arms wound around his neck. His hand drifted down to settle protectively over her belly, and they both smiled as their fingers interlaced and they walked out of the kitchen and to their bedroom.

Carolyn could hear Bobby and Alex laughing in their bedroom, and she rolled over and buried her face in her pillows, crying softly. Why did this have to hurt so badly? Wasn't she doing the right thing? She just didn't know anymore.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Carolyn fell back onto what had become known as her bed after another long day at work. Bobby had had a ball solving the case, and she was more than happy to let him take over, since her stomach had refused to cooperate enough to let her feel like she was capable of handling things. She just chalked it up to being in the same room with Mike and still not being willing to talk to him.

Her stomach growled noisily, reminding her that she had forgone lunch in favor of just a cup of coffee, and she slid out of the bed and walked into the kitchen. All around her were pictures of Bobby and Alex, and she couldn't help but feel envious of the bond that they shared. Even though they had gone far beyond their call as friends to let her stay in their home, without Mike, she felt like she was suffocating. But her pride still stood, and until she could figure things out, she simply couldn't face him.

She continued to be lost in her thoughts, completely oblivious until she took the first bite of food that she held in her hand. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich? She looked at the food, wondering why on earth she was eating something that she detested.

"Don't you hate peanut butter?" Alex asked in amusement, and Carolyn jumped slightly, since she thought that she was alone in the apartment.

"I do," Carolyn sighed, taking another bite of the loathed sandwich. Bobby chuckled, while Alex's eyebrows knitted together, and she disappeared into her bathroom. She walked back out a few moments later and grabbed Carolyn's hand, pulling her gently along with her.

"What?" Carolyn sputtered in shock once they were in the bathroom with the door locked. Carolyn sat on the toilet seat, while Alex perched herself on the edge of the tub with an EPT in her hands.

"I've been pregnant twice, Car," Alex said gently. "You're showing the signs. You're eating something that you normally hate, when you are eating. And don't think that I haven't noticed that you've been throwing up. I've seen it. At least humor me and check."

Carolyn sighed deeply, then reluctantly took the proffered test, and Alex walked out of the bathroom, but remained beside the door. A minute later, Carolyn opened the door and motioned for Alex to come back in. Alex locked the door and returned to her seat, and Carolyn stared anxiously at her wristwatch.

"Ninety seconds," she stated, and Alex squeezed her knee.

"So... what are you going to tell Mike?" Alex asked, and the color drained from Carolyn's face. "Is Mike the father?"

"Yes," she squeaked, her hand going to her stomach. "I mean, I haven't slept with anyone else in nearly a year... he has to be the father, right?"

"Right," Alex said confidently. "But that's if the results are even positive." Just as she said that, the alarm on Carolyn's watch went off.

"Moment of truth," Carolyn joked weakly, and after several long seconds, Alex reached for the test. Carolyn looked at her anxiously as she read the results and decrypted the answer. "Well?"

Alex looked at the test, then at her friend. "It's... negative," she stated, and Carolyn deflated instantly.

"It's- it's negative?" Carolyn asked in disbelief, a single tear falling from her eye and landing in her lap, followed by more. She twisted her hands in her lap and sighed, sniffling sadly. "Maybe it's for the best. I'm not... I don't think I'm ready to be a mom... and it's Mike for God's sake. He'd..." Her voice trailed off thickly, and tears suddenly rolled in torrents down her cheeks.

She clucked her tongue and wiped her tears away, saying, "I don't even know why I'm upset. I was never pregnant. How can I be sad about something I never had?" She took a deep breath and grabbed some toilet paper to blow her nose. When she was finished, she looked at Alex and said, "Are you sure it's negative?"

"No, it's positive," Alex said casually. Carolyn's jaw dropped, and Alex laughed and showed her the results. "Congratulations, honey," Alex said warmly, and Carolyn jumped to her feet and danced around the small room.

"I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant!" she sang, and Alex couldn't help but get up and join her.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Carolyn laid on the bed with her bathrobe over her pajamas and a pillow under the bathrobe. _Is this what I'm going to look like in five or six months?_ she wondered, running her hand over her "enlarged" stomach. Her thoughts were interrupted when Alex appeared in her doorway, a small smile on her face.

"Hey, Mike's out here, and he wants to talk to you," she said warily, and Carolyn sat up. "I really think you should talk to him. At least give him the courtesy of telling him that you're carrying his alien child." She chuckled lightly.

Carolyn rubbed her face, then pulled off her robe and said, "Tell him five minutes. I need to get changed." Alex nodded and shut the door, while Carolyn rose to her feet and began searching through her dresser for an outfit.

Finally she settled on her favorite outfit: a pair of holy jeans, a white spaghetti strapped shirt, and a pair of flip-flops. Without questioning why she was doing it, she ran a brush through her hair, then dabbed some lip-gloss and perfume on before walking out of the room.

Mike was waiting for her on the sidewalk, and without a word, she began walking. He knew exactly where she was going, and he walked beside her, just thankful to be near her again. They walked together in perfect time until they reached their destination, Central Park. They kept walking until they reached the edge of the pond, where Carolyn sat down and just stared at the water.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time, and Carolyn looked at him in amazement.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked.

"I'm sorry... if I made you think or feel cheap or unwanted in any way," he blurted out in one breath. "That night was... I can't even tell you how amazing it was."

"Really?" she whispered, and he grinned. It dawned on her that he was telling the truth, and she had never felt more low in her life. A tear fell from her eye, and he brushed it away with his thumb.

"Car, what is it?" he asked with concern, and she shook her head.

"I was... I was so afraid that I had screwed this-" She motioned to the air between them. "I thought I had screwed us up. I was so sure that you wanted nothing to do with me-"

Her voice was cut off by his shirt as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, holding her tightly to himself. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Mike," she whispered against his neck, and he rubbed her back.

"Don't be. We were both at fault here. We both should've opened our mouths," he stated. "But this is it, Car. I want this, and if you do too, there's no backing out, no more running away. It's you and me, Carolyn."

"You talked to Alex, didn't you?" she asked, pushing herself away from Mike and hugging her knees to her chest.

He was confused again. "What about her?"

"Didn't she tell you?" she asked dully.

He shook his head. "Alex didn't tell me anything."

Her spirits lifted a little. He wanted to be with her! Not because she was pregnant with his child, but because he cared about her and really, truly wanted her! And she wanted him... but would he still feel the same when she told him that there was a little piece of him growing inside of her?

She felt his arm slip around her waist, and she leaned into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. Maybe they could make this work.. make them work. It definitely wouldn't be easy, but... "Mike, I have something I need to tell you," she said softly, and she felt his breathing hitch. "I'm... I'm pregnant." There, she said it. The ball was in his court now.

He didn't speak, and for the longest time, Carolyn felt like she was going to implode. Suddenly he eased away from her, and she felt her heart break as he rose to his feet and ran one hand through his hair.

"I- I'm... I need a little time to think about... about all of this," he stuttered, and she watched through tears as he walked away from her.

TBC...

A/N: Yes, I know Mike just totally contradicted himself, but not to worry! And cookies for everyone who caught the Friend's reference in there! Shush, Confused! Now, please review!


	3. The Love Of A Woman

Hehe, ya'll really seem to like this story. I'm glad! There's a reference to Full House in this chapter, and whoever gets it gets a cookie! Now enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: They're not mine... but baby Logan is! And Dick Wolf can't have it! MWAHAHAHA!!

This chapter is for Podie1, who's reviewed all of my new Mike fics. Thanks!

The knock at the front door startled Bobby from his puzzle, and he grumbled and rose to his feet, lumbering over to the door. When he opened the door, he saw a very wet, sorry looking Mike, but he was unfazed. "Can I help you?" he asked professionally, and Mike rolled his eyes.

"I need to talk to Carolyn, Goren," Mike clarified, attempting to push past Bobby. But even though he was a good sized man himself, he wasn't a match for Bobby Goren. The sound of crying distracted Mike, and he looked Bobby in the eye and said, "Let me by, Bobby. I have to see her."

"So you can inflict more damage? That's not going to happen, Logan. She's already been through enough," Bobby growled.

Running his fingers through his damp hair, Mike finally gave up and fished a bag out of the pocket of his jacket. Bobby watched with mild interest while Mike did this, and his big heart melted when Mike showed him what was inside. "See?" Mike said softly, returning the object to the safety of his jacket. "I need to show her that I'm alright- no, I'm more than alright with this. I'm going to be there for her and my kid, no matter what. Now, please let me by."

Bobby finally gave up and stepped back, allowing Mike access to the apartment. Mike mumbled his thanks as he stepped in, and Bobby said, "I'll go get her. Stay right here." Mike nodded and found a chair to sit in while he waited.

Alex was sitting beside Carolyn on her bed when Bobby walked in, and the women looked at him expectantly. "Uh, Mike's here," he announced, shoving his thumb in the direction of the living room.

Another sob erupted from Carolyn, and Alex patted her on the shoulder and glared at Bobby, who raised his hands in surrender and said, 'He wants to talk to you, Carolyn. And I really think you'll like what he has to say."

Alex gently nudged Carolyn, who reluctantly rose to her feet and disappeared into the living room. Bobby sat down beside Alex in Carolyn's place, resting his head on her shoulder. She shifted and laid her head on his chest, and they both fell back onto the bed. His hand wandered down to rest on her stomach, and she sighed contently and snuggled into his side.

Mike couldn't help but note the redness of her eyes and nose as Carolyn shuffled into the living room, and he rose to his feet and approached her somewhat timidly, all of his self confidence suddenly blown away by the five foot four inch tall woman in front of him.

At a loss for words (for probably the first time in his forty something years), he decided that actions spoke louder than words, and he retrieved the gift from the pocket in his jacket. "I got this for you," he mumbled, handing the object to her. She took the object with some surprise, her hands slowly opening it.

"Oh, Mike," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. In her hand was a golden chain with a locket dangling from it. On the front, Mom was inscribed in delicate cursive, and on the back, it simply said, Love, Mike.

"Here," he said quickly, snapping the tiny locket open. "I put this in there." She looked at two pictures, one of her and one of Mike. "There's even a third place... for the baby's picture," he stated as he toed the floor with his boot. She looked at the locket, then at Mike, and she suddenly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

His arms went around her waist, and he breathed into her ear, "Car, are you sure? Is this... are you really here with me?"

"Yes," was all she could manage as she buried her face in his broad chest and tightened her arms around him.

This was it. Mike and Carolyn. And our baby, she thought as her hand slid down to cover her stomach. Yes, they could make it.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

"Mike?" Mike groaned and curled his long body around his girlfriend's, holding her close as he returned to sleep. "Mike?" The voice became more insistent, and he felt a finger poke him in the side.

He rolled over and buried his face in a pillow. "What?" he grumbled.

"I want some strawberries," Carolyn stated, propping herself up on one elbow, then draping herself over Mike's back. He turned his head and looked at the clock, groaning again when he realized that it was two in the morning.

"Car!" he gasped, carefully rolling onto his back so that Carolyn was lying on his chest. "It's two in the morning in the middle of December!"

Her bottom lip quivered, and he sighed and wiggled out from under her, locating his jeans and a t-shirt. She rolled onto her back and laid against the pillows, smiling as Mike stumbled around while pulling his shoes on. "Thanks, sweetheart!" she called sweetly as he walked out of the room, and he shook his head.

It was nearly four when Carolyn heard the bedroom door open, and Mike stumbled into the room with several large bags. "Uh, Mike, honey? I really hate to do this to you, but..."

He held his hand up and laid the bags on the bed, saying, "I know, I know. You changed your mind. So I did this." He dumped the contents of the bags out, revealing several varieties of chips, dip, ice cream, juices, cookies, jell-o, and crackers. Carolyn squealed in delight and threw her arms around Mike, pulling him down into the bed among the snacks and drinks.

She began kissing him feverishly, and when he looked at her questiongly, she smiled and said, "I have a different craving now." A cat that ate the canary grin came over his face, and she laughed as he slowly removed her pajamas, kissing her all the while.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

"I hate this," she groaned as another spasm shook her body, and Mike knelt down beside her with a moist washcloth, gently dabbing her face. She heaved again, and he held her hair back and murmured softly to her.

Finally she rocked back onto her heels, and Mike flushed the toilet, then pulled her into her lap, his back resting against the wall as he offered her a bottle of Gatorade. She took it and drank it down, shuddering as the liquid washed away the disgusting aftertaste that lingered in her mouth.

Once her stomach felt settled again and her mouth didn't taste like last night's dinner, she relaxed and laid her head on Mike's chest, holding his large hand against her still taut stomach. They stayed like that for a few minutes, then Mike carefully rose to his feet and laid Carolyn on the bed, waiting until she fell asleep before he grabbed his old guitar from under the bed. Plopping himself in a chair in the corner of the room, he plucked at the chords lazily until a song that he had written years ago began to play itself.

_My baby knows me better than I do _

_Funny how a woman has that over a man _

_I can do anything with her here beside me _

_Leaning on her is where I make my stand_

He glanced over at Carolyn's still sleeping form, and he couldn't help but smile at the faint smile on her lips.

_And where would we be without the love of a woman?_

_Standing behind her man even when he's wrong _

_The true, pure undying love of a woman _

_Makes a man a fool to think he can make it alone_

_My daddy was a wild one when he was younger _

_Everybody told my mama he'd be hard to tame _

_Full of himself, he said, 'Sir' to nobody _

_But you oughta see him come runnin' when mama calls his name_

_And where would we be without the love of a woman?_

_Standing behind her man even when he's wrong _

_The true, pure undying love of a woman _

_Makes a man a fool to think he can make it alone_

_A man goes crazy trying to catch his feelings _

_Too much pride or maybe the words come out wrong _

_But that's okay, cause he's still her hero _

_Steady as a rock, her love keeps rolling along_

_And where would we be without the love of a woman?_

_Standing behind her man even when he's wrong _

_The true, pure undying love of a woman _

_Makes a man a fool to think he can make it alone _

_Makes a man a fool to think he can make it alone_

When he finished, he slid the guitar back to the floor, then glanced at the clock. Five in the morning. He still had a few hours to sleep. Rising out of the chair, he climbed into the bed and slid under the covers with Carolyn, bringing his hands to rest protectively over her stomach.

She stirred in her sleep and buried herself in his arms, the actions making him smile. He tightened his arms around her and fell asleep rather quickly, surrounded by her love for him and their love for the creature growing in her womb.

TBC...

A/N: The song Mike's singing is the great Travis Tritt song Love Of A Woman. And just so ya'll know, this is an all fluff, angst free story from here on out! So enjoy the ride, and remember to review!


End file.
